Anthology of Mag and Luigi
by Harlequin Gaga
Summary: A short collection of songfics for Luigi Largo and Blind Mag, ranging from heartbreaking to hilarious. Rated for language and brief mention of sex.


**1. "Coda"- The Cast of Buffy the Vampire Slayer (Sarah Michelle Gellar and James Marsters"**

I've touched his fire. He burns me, he makes me crumble. He's icy cold, but he bursts me into flames.

He wants to feel. I can make him feel. I know I can.

_Where do we go from here? _

**2. "Come on, Eileen"- Dexys Midnight Runners **_(Oh God, Nell, it knows.)_

He walked down the streets of LA with a certain swagger in his hips. Today, for once, Luigi Largo had decided to abandon his usual formal dress for a pair of ill-fitting jeans and a t-shirt that read "Free Coffee".

The buildings were tall and grimy, and the people yelled at him as he went by, not recognizing him without his ascot, but he felt pretty good. He was on his way to the opera house to see his sweetheart, the ever-lovely Blind Mag. He wanted to dance the night away with her, and give her everything. Perhaps he had had bit too much coffee.

He turned a corner and walked up the steps to the big, old opera house. There was a small crowd gathering in anticipation of Mag's show. Luigi laughed when he saw them. There wasn't gonna be a show. He raced past all of them, past the stage, to the very back, and found Mag's dressing room.

He didn't bother knocking, just swaggered right in. Oh God, she was wearing that dress! He walked up to her and kissed her on the hand.

"Come on, Maggie," he said, pulling her up from her seat before she could scarcely say a word. Mag was blushing and laughing, not sure what had Luigi in such a good mood, but not wanting to shatter it.

They danced around the dressing room, bumping into dressers and knocking over makeup. There was laughter and smiles, things they didn't usually get to experience. Luigi gave her everything.

**3. "Dance in the Dark"- Lady Gaga**

With silicone and saline, she was made perfect. The eyes were artificial, perhaps her beauty as well. She laughed, not feeling any humor, not knowing why. She was pinned beneath his strong, scarred arms. He injected her with his poison. She was a free bitch, but she was his.

His hips went down to the beat of the music on the nearby stereo. He was hurting her, but didn't notice. Tears ran down her eyes, but he didn't see. They only danced in the dark. She couldn't take him looking at her. She couldn't take knowing that he only loved what GeneCo had made her.

Each time he thrust down, she died. She wanted him, wanted his poison, but he killed her. She feebly kissed his neck, a vampire grin. He smiled, she howled. He told her she looked good, but he called her a tramp. She was his tramp. She killed the dance, though, danced like no other.

They continued moving to the beat, the music growing inside of them. The dark closed in, and her pieces fell. Tighter tighter, closer closer, darker darker. Keep dancing, he keeps coming. She loves to dance in the dark.

Magdalene, Magdalene, Luigi, Luigi. She wanted to tell him how she felt, but she couldn't find freedom in music. She needed Jesus. She was falling apart apart apart apart. He held her together, as they continued their dark, seductive dance.

He asked to turn the light on, and she cried out. _Don't look at me, you can't look at me. I'm nothing more than silicone and saline._

**4. "The Devil's Carnival"- Alexa Vega, Mighty Mike Murga, and Bill Moseley**

You're in my carnival, he said. He was the devil. His eyes were the devil. He laughed and drew her in, smiling innocently. Ha ha ha.

She grabbed her ticket and fell, fell into his carnival. She played by his rules, played his games, coming coming coming, a trapped sinner in the devil's carnival.

You're my extraordinary sinner, he called, Come, my belly's never full. He grabbed her with long, curled fingernails, long curled horns, hiding behind an innocent voice.

She felt razors, she tried to play her part like he wanted.

He only laughed.

She picked her pace up, he gave her just desserts. He was the devil, she was in his carnival. She was trapped forever on a Ferris wheel up way too high, while he sang his circus lullabies.

**5. "The Edge of Glory"- Lady Gaga**

When she was on stage, she sang only to him. He sang back with his applause, making the strangest, loveliest duet.

There was no reason she should spend tonight alone, alone here on a stage, looking out at people who didn't know her, love her, care for her. She sang to him, sitting in Box 5, sang to him, a secret wish that he could take her home.

The highest note came, she stood at the edge of the stage. This was her glory, her pride. She sang her heart out, on the edge of everything she had. She was hanging on to him, with him. She needed him.

He was on the edge of his seat, watching her. Each note she sang was another shot, another kiss across the theater to him. Tonight, he was dancing in the flames of her voice. It burned, but the love of his public saved him. Hell doesn't hurt if everybody knows his name.

He didn't want to love her, but he couldn't change that he was on the edge of his seat. He gave it all away. His stoicism was his glory, his pride. He pretended to love what he got from everyone, but all he wanted was her. She was on the edge too, she knew what it was like.

She called out from her stage.

He clapped back from his seat.

The music went on and on, growing intensity, building feelings. His heart screamed, her voice screamed. She wanted everything about him and loved it. He wanted everything about her and hated it. It tore them each apart, each moment of truth tore them pieces. They were on the edge of all of their feelings, ready to crumble.

The duet across the theater continued, though. They were in this together, on the edge together.

**6. "Everyone's a Hero"- The Cast of 's Sing-Along Blog (Nathan Fillion)**

Luigi Largo stood at a podium in front of a large crowd, in front of the half-finished new opera house for GeneCo. It was his first time having to give his own speech. He was incredibly nervous.

He started talking about homelessness. He failed at sounding sincere, but he really wanted to say that he cared. His dearest Mag had once been homeless. He wanted to make her understand they had a home, their heart, in their chest.

"Everyone's a hero," Luigi said, "Not as cool as I am, but homeless people matter. So they can come sleep in this opera house. Because we fucking like homeless people."

He motioned to Mag, thanking her for opening his eyes to this problem. Before he went on, he bragged about the great sex they had had the previous night, then bragged about his own body. Mag put her delicate face into her hand, not wanting to be there.

Luigi was feeling proud now. He went on, his voice growing strong. "I love you, homeless people," he said, "I'm fucking awesome, and I'll make you fucking awesome. I don't care if you're a bunch of scary, alcoholic bums. Sing it, Maggie!"

He pulled Mag up to the podium and forced her to sing a song for the crowd of homeless people that had gathered around the spectacle.

When they all started throwing trash at Luigi, Rotti laughed.

**7. "Everything You Ever"- The Cast of 's Sing-Along Blog (Neil Patrick Harris)**

The tears dripped down Luigi's nose like piano notes, crashing her final aria, crashing around him. He was numb, flattened against the wall of the stage. The cameras flashed around him, around her body, around his family. He was dying.

It was all his fault that Mag had died. He could have saved her. Now, he co-owned GeneCo with Amber, just like he had wanted. His victory. But, Mag wasn't there. Hail to the king, he thought. The king of nothingness.

Sing, sing to me. Mag would never sing for him again.

He thought about what she had told him. She thought good could win her entire life. She thought justice had a voice. Now, she was forever in his world, his world of death and destruction.

A reporter probed at him. I'm fine, he said, storming out of the hall. He ran until he was alone in the street. It was cold and crowded. Everyone wanted to know what had happened. They asked him question after question. He couldn't speak. Mag's final song was croaking from his throat in a pained hum.

That was when he cracked.

He pulled his knife and started slashing about. His nightmares were real now, so everyone's were. He killed and pulled and stabbed, they kneeled at his feet as their lives flowed out. He was exorcising his feelings. He didn't want to feel a thing.

**8. "Everything's Just Wonderful"- Lily Allen**

Mag was attempting to take a nap. Luigi was, however, in the same room playing video games, making too much noise.

We're all going mental. Oh Jesus, this isn't all right, she thought. She had all of this money and power, but never got anything. She was stuck in this life. She mustn't grumble, though. That's they way the cookie crumbles.

Luigi continued playing his sick video game, with shooting and explosions and blood. He screamed for her to bring him a drink. She sighed, and got up and went to the kitchen. I guess, she thought, we stay doing what we do, screwing who we screw.

This wasn't the life that she chose, but that's how things go. She poured him a glass of his favorite wine, lying to herself that things were just wonderful. I'm having the time of my life.

On the counter was a fashion magazine, she picked it up and flipped through it, flipped through ad after ad showing incredibly thin girls, smiling with the glee of their elective surgeries. She threw it down and brought Luigi his drink.

She wanted a nice flat, and she wanted to eat spaghetti without feeling bad. But she guessed that's just the way that things go.

**9. "The Fame"- Lady Gaga**

They walked down GeneCo's red carpet together, the cameras flashing and the reporters dogging. Her dress was beautiful, his suit was fine. They were addicted to this fame, this life of material. They cherished being runway models, their Cadillacs, their retro glamour.

Through all of their relationship's faults, through all of the cursing and the pain, through the nights of the hatred, they kept on going. They were in it for the fame.

They walked into the theater, looking across at the walls completely covered in their posters. They were everywhere. Photograph their minds. Shoot everything. When everything else in them died, they had the fame.

They sat and watched some production they didn't care about, not feeling love, not feeling affection. His arm around her was frozen, the love in her eyes all artificial. They wanted their teenage dreams to come to life, to make their love real, to make the movies real life. But they were in it for the fame, and everything else paled in comparison.

Luigi Largo and Blind Mag: The Couple of the Century. If they broke up, the whole world would cry with them. The Voice and the Friendly Face of GeneCo. They needed each other to make the fame grow.

They were doing it for the fame.

**10. "Finale A"- The Cast of RENT**

Everything was coming to a halt, the music screaming to an end. She was gasping for breath, shaking and dying on the fence. I should tell you, I should tell you. They both cried their last words for each other. He held her tiny white shoulders as hard as he could. She tried to say she loved him, but her voice died away, Blind Mag singing for the last time. Luigi cursed her, hated her. How could she leave me? Who do you think you are?

He closed his eyes and sang to her, off-key and shaking, tear-stained, but he sang his final good-byes.


End file.
